How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You
by SaphRaine
Summary: Jacob proposes to Nessie. How do the Cullens take it? What happens when Emily goes missing? Who did it? Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you make me the happiest shape shifter in the entire world, and marry me?"

I was looking down at the love of my life, Jacob Black. He was down on his right knee, asking me to _marry him!_ I drew in a deep breath, gasping in the sweet air about him. My abnormally fast heart beat picked up the pace by about three times it's normal amount. We were in my room. My parents were out hunting, so I knew that we wouldn't be interrupted. Jacob had said he wanted to be alone with me in order to ask me something _very_ important. I made sure that my parents were hundreds of miles away.

I was about to answer, but I hesitated. We both heard what only those of us with our extra sensitive hearing could hear. The soft sound of a vampire running. I knew it had to be my father; his uncanny ability to know the thoughts of others could be useful, but mostly, it was just annoying. I thought of telling Jacob to run, but I shuddered at the thought of being here alone with my father when he got the full truth. I melted into Jacob's side.

I stood up on my tippy toes to reach his ear with my mouth.

"Yes, my love. I will marry you."

I couldn't believe that I was going to get married! My thoughts were an absolute blur, but came to a halt when my dad burst through the door, not bothering to use the handle; it was shattered.

"Like hell you are!" were the words that came out of his mouth as he came to a stand still between Jacob and I. Jacob moved a step closer to Edward.

"Edward, I realize that she is your one and only daughter. And I know that you love her. But I love her just as mu -"

_WHAM!_ My father and Jacob flew into the wall. They put a hole in the wall, and they were falling to the ground. My dad had launched himself at my fiancé, and through the side of the house.

Jacob's POV

I stepped closer to Edward to show him that I wasn't afraid of him. I saw it before I felt it. _It_ would be Edward launching himself at my body, and throwing both of us through the solid side-wall of his mansion, and plummeting towards the ground. I braced myself for the pain that I knew was going to come. Before I knew it, we hit the ground. I felt Edward turn us around so that he was below me. He hit the ground first, but I still felt almost every bone in my body break. Even though I was in a great deal of pain, I knew that I had nothing more to fear. He had done his damage; he could have let me die. He could have kept me beneath him, and let me hit the ground first.

In seconds, he was off of me, and carrying me to Carlisle's office. He would need to fix me up.

"Daa-aad!" I could hear the irritation in Renesmee's voice. "Grandpa Carlisle, can you please come and help Jacob? Dad put him through a wall." She didn't have to yell since Carlisle had his vampire hearing, so she was talking in barely a whisper but it sounded like she had developed venom, but in her voice, not her teeth.

"Baby, don't worry. Remember, I heal fast. Being a shape shifter and all.

"Love, you're so good to understand, so I'll be your anger,"

Renesmee came towards me, careful not to touch me. Her curly hair bounced as she ran towards me... she was so beautiful. I loved every part of her. Her curls were endearing, her smile was the most beautiful that I had ever seen in my life. She was my favorite person in the entire world.

"Edward…" Carlisle was in the room, "I would think that you could exercise more control than that," Carlisle said, sounding disappointed.

"If only you heard what he was thinking Carlisle!" Edward protested.

"Edward, he's only a shape shifter, and a young one at that. You can't expect him to control his thoughts. Especially if he thought that you weren't around."

Edward growled. "I think otherwise. She is my biological daughter. My flesh and blood! She's not even eight years old!"

"In my def-"

Edward interrupted his daughter, "You have nothing to say in you're defense Ness!" Edward said in a strained voice.

Esme glided into the room, and her musical voice rang out. "However Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I do. She may be not even eight. But, she grows faster than a human child would. She now looks and acts like full grown adult. She has a warmer temperature than a human would, but she isn't venomous. So, I see no reason what so ever why she shouldn't get married if she wants to."

Esme's speech seemed to be finished.

"She's not getting married and that's final!" Edward growled loudly. He directed his growl towards his future son-in-law.

"Edward, I love her. You hear my thoughts. You know that I love her whole heartedly. There is nothing that could possibly make me hurt her! She is the most important thing to me in the universe!" I was pleading now, and he wasn't giving in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV I saw my father growling at my beloved Jacob, and I wanted to pounce on him. Jacob was hurting because of him, and now he was making him frustrated! Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother gliding into the room with a grace that was only born to her in her vampire life. When she had been a human still, she was very clumsy. Or so I was told by everyone who knew her then.

"Edward," my mother said in her soothing voice, "Edward what's wrong, love?"

"What's wrong?" my father burst out in rage, "That _pup_ is trying to marry our daughter!" he spit towards Jacob.

None of us saw it coming. All I heard was my mother growl, and she launched herself at my fiancé. When they collided, the whole couch went flying backwards into the wall of the mansion. They crashed all the way through the wall and into the room that was next to the large living room.

"Mother!" I yelled at her. I was horrified. I ran over to the pile of wreckage and started to dig through the rubble that had buried them. When I finally pulled enough off of them, I saw that my mother had Jacob in a lock hold so tight he wouldn't have been able to get out of it even if he had his strength. I tried yanking my mother off of him. At first it didn't work, so I dug my heels into the floor and pulled with all my strength. My feet crashed through the floorboards, but I still kept pulling. I finally was able to drag her off of him.

"Damn it Jacob! You can't have her! She is my daughter!" she was screaming at him with every ounce of strength that she had in her.

"Bells, don't you think that I know all of this. Ask Edward! I have nothing but the utmost respect for her. All I want, is to see her happy. And to be the one who makes her happy. And this is how it's going to happen. This is what is going to make her happy. Me, and our marriage that she already agreed to." Jacob argued back. He wasn't going to back down. I was very proud of him; my mother could be very scary when she wanted to be. And right now, she sure as hell wanted to be.

I could tell that she was holding herself back. If she hit him, she would hurt him terribly and I would be very unhappy if that happened. She stomped her foot and ran out of the room at top vampire speed.

"Now look what you've done you stupid dog!" my father hissed at Jacob.

I went down on my knees at the edge of the couch. I put my hand on the side of Jacob's face and looked into his deep soulful eyes. He had incredible deep eyes, and they were beautiful. He looked down deep, through my eyes, and into my own soul which was soaring with my love for him. As I was sitting there, I looked behind me to see if my parents were gone for good, but when I wasn't looking at him, Jacob leapt up off of the couch and picked me up in his strong and secure arms. I could feel his muscles in every move he made. He sat back down on the couch with me half in his arms, and half on his lap. I was comfortable and at ease. He started to kiss me softy but that stopped after a minute or so, and turned into an urgent need. He needed me, and I needed him. This was really going to happen before my wedding. As long as my parents didn't interfere…

"Jacob, are you healed yet?" I asked the love of my life.

"Yes, Ness, why do you ask?" I heard the huskiness in his voice; he knew what I wanted. I decided I would play hard to get at my own game.

"I was just wondering. I feel really bad about my dad putting you through the wall. And my mom putting you through another wall…"

"Ness, please don't worry, you know that I heal fast, and I'm perfectly fine now. None of that's your fault, you know that, and I know that." he told me. Of course he wouldn't blame me. I could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Jake… I wan-"

"Nessie!" came a voice from the hall.

"Damn! I thought everyone was out hunting," I told Jacob quietly. No sooner were the words out of my mouth did Rosalie come waltzing in the room.

She was wearing tight hip-hugger jeans with a tight red halter top on. Her and Emmett must have been playing dress up or something. I snickered at the turn my thoughts had taken.

"Yes Rose?" I asked innocently.

"I'm going to change into some more appropriate clothes and you and I are going shopping. You're not invited _dog_." she practically spat at Jacob, "Go change into some better clothes." she commanded me.

Rosalie and Alice had been dressing me from day one of my life. I was never allowed to wear the same thing twice. I had a whole closet filled with clothes that I hadn't worn yet. The clothes that I had already worn, were in a bag destined for the Goodwill.

"Rosalie! I wanted to spend the day with Jake!" I whined.

"Yea, well that's just too bad isn't it? Edward told me to get you out of the house for the day. We're going to the mall, and that's that." she told me stubbornly, "Or, I can call your father back to the house, and you can spend the day with him," she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I don't want to deal with my father right now, and it looks like it's either go with Rose, or have a day long talk with my father,"

"Ness, don't worry, I'll be fine. Go with Blondie and have fun," he told me. He sounded sad though.

"I'll be back soon," I promised him.

I ran upstairs to my room in record time. The sooner we left, the sooner we could get back home. I tore off my present clothes and ran to my closet and threw the doors open. The closet was actually bigger than my room. I sniffed. I didn't want to wear jeans today; it was too warm out, so I headed away from the smell of denim. I found a blue silk dress with straps and was slim fitting. When she went down stairs, she wanted Jake's eyes to pop. I threw on some blue shoes that matched the dress and ran to the stair case. I heard Jacob's heart, so I knew that he was still in the living room, where I had left him. I walked slowly down the steps so I could make my entrance even more pronounced. I knew that I didn't have to try to impress my Jacob, but the extra efforts were worth it. I reached the step that would reveal me to Jacob. I peeked around the corner. He kept turning his head towards the staircase waiting for me to come down. I stepped into his view.

He turned his head once more towards the staircase impatiently looking and waiting for me. He saw me as I stepped into his view, and his jaw suddenly dropped and his eyes bugged out, he swallowed heavily.

"Close your mouth, _dog_. She's _not_ a piece of meat!" Rosalie yelled at Jacob. She didn't need to be able to read his mind too know what was going through it. Neither did I. I walked into the living room gracefully, watching Jake's every move as I did. He looked stunned. I did good; I laughed inwardly.

"Rosalie, do not yell at my Jacob. It's not his fault I decided to dress like this," I said; the venom that wasn't in my body was certainly in my voice. I was being overprotective, but Rose and Jacob's relationship wasn't exactly in the best shape. "So, are we going shopping, or what?" I asked, my interest in shopping was slowly returning.

"Ness, don't worry, you can go. My feelings won't be hurt. Maybe I'll go and hang out will Quil and Embry…" he looked at me wistfully as he said this. A few seconds later the wistful look on his face disappeared and a look of anxiousness came about. "Yea, Ness, go ahead, I just remembered something that I should get around to, and I can do that!" he said exuberantly.

"If you're sure," I told him as Rosalie was dragging me out of the house. I waved and blew him a kiss as I was dragged out the door. Rosalie wanted to take my car today apparently, cause she hopped in the passenger seat of my midnight blue mustang. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Why are we taking my car Rose?" I asked her as I put the key into the ignition and started my car. It purred, and snarled as I revved the engine. I preferred American made cars to the foreign ones, unlike the rest of my family. I merged onto the highway and headed for the mall. My family had endless amounts of money so we went shopping at only the best stores about every other day.

I pulled onto the exit ramp that led to the mall. It took me all of about five minutes to get there. I pulled my purse out of the back seat and threw it over my shoulder. Another exciting experience shopping in the mall. As Rosalie and I walked through the front doors of the Seattle mall, I smiled to myself a little. I did get some fun out of trying on new things. I loved to shop, and my worry about Jacob was soon replaced with a longing for him. He would be fine. He'll love what I'm planning to buy. I had to somehow ditch Rosalie for a little while so I could make a secret stop at Victoria's Secret. If not, then she'll just have to go with me and deal with the unpleasant images that will surely go through her mind. I laughed inwardly at her discomfort. I could be very vindictive when I wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's where things start to pick up. Enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

"_I'll be back soon," _she promised me. She ran upstairs to go change into better clothes for shopping. I don't know what was wrong with the clothes she had on now. She looked incredible no matter what she was wearing anyways. I waited in the living room for Nessie to come back. The blond bitch was glaring at me through black eyes. I didn't know what her problem was. I kept turning my head towards the stairs, waiting for Ness to come down.

Finally, the last time I turned my head towards the staircase, I saw her peak around the corner and step into view where I could really see her. My eyes popped out of my head, and my jaw dropped on it's own accord. I swallowed heavily; she looked drop dead gorgeous! She was wearing a satiny blue silk dress that had thin straps that looked like they could barely hold the dress up. She had on some blue shoes to match. I didn't know if I could stay put on the couch. There was no denying it…I wanted her.

_"Close your mouth, dog. She's _not_ a piece of meat!" _The blonde leech was yelling at me. No one in this room needed Edward's mind reading power to know what I was thinking.

"_Rosalie, do not yell at my Jacob. It's not his fault I decided to dress like this,"_ she yelled back at Rosalie. She was defending me! A warm feeling was rising up inside of me. God I loved Renesmee.

_"So, are we going shopping, or what?" _Nessie asked the blonde bloodsucker.

_"Ness, don't worry, you can go. My feelings won't be hurt. Maybe I'll go and hang out will Quil and Embry…" _I told her. I felt a wistful look come on my face. I knew that I hadn't seen my best friends, but Ness was my life; they understood that. Then, a thought came into my head. How could I have been so stupid_? "Yea, Ness, go ahead, I just remembered something that I should get around to, and I can do that!"_ I said exuberantly. I was going to get her engagement ring! I couldn't wait to see her face!

_"If you're sure," _she said to me as she blew me a kiss and was dragged out by Rosalie. I waited until I could hear them pull out of the driveway. Even then, I waited until I couldn't hear the motor of her mustang anymore.

I pulled out the cell phone that I had recently acquired and started to dial Quil's number. Halfway through, I stopped…Quil wouldn't know anything about rings. Not yet anyhow. I looked through my contact list. When I got to Emily's cell number, I hit okay and the talk button; she would know.

"Hello?" I heard Emily's voice on the other end.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Hello, Jacob!" she greeted me, "What can I do for you?" she sounded curious why I was calling her, not Sam.

"Emily, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you,"

"Anything Jake,"

"Well, I asked Renesmee to marry me today, and she said yes," I told her happily.

" Oh Jacob! That's wonderful! Congratulations. Boys! You'll never guess what Jacob just told me! He and Renesmee are going to get married!" Emily sounded ecstatic. I wondered who was all there that she was telling. "So what favor do you need dear?" she asked me politely.

"I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring for her. I have the money, I just don't know what I should be looking for. Do you think you could help me?" I asked sounding pitiful, and maybe just a little bit desperate.

"Jacob, I'm honored that you would ask me to help you with such a task! We'll go to the mall whenever you're ready! When do you want to go?" she asked me excitedly.

"I was thinking now. I'm at the Cullen's right now, I could phase, and run down to La Push, and pick you up, if you'd like. We can always take Sam's car." I said laughingly. Sam would kill me.

"What a perfect idea!" That stopped me short. I was in for it the next time I saw Sam. I still have my own pack, but that doesn't mean that he still can't yell at me for using his car without his permission.

"Okay, Emily, I'll be there in like a minute," I said laughing again. No one else was home, so I ran out of the house. I ran towards Bella and Edward's cottage, that wasn't too far away from the main house. The door was unlocked as always. Let's face it, a vampires aren't really afraid of someone that a lock can deter from breaking into a house.

Running into the house, I grabbed a pen and paper to write Ness a note. I went into her room. It smelled so much like her, so incredibly delicious. I felt her presence everywhere in the room. Once again, I was reminded of how much I loved her, and how I wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world.

**Ness, **

**I had some errands to run. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. I love you so much Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I promise, I will soon make that Renesmee Carlie Black. I love you**

**-Jacob**

I wrote the note on two separate pieces of paper. Leaving one on her desk, I ran back to the Cullen house and left one there taped to the front door.

All I had on as usual was a pair of cutoff shorts. I ran into a patch of bushes and slipped them off, tying them to the rope that was wound loosely around my ankle. I phased in a second of heat into the ridiculously huge russet colored wolf. In less than a second, I was running as fast as I could towards La Push, and Emily. I was running through the woods, dodging trees easily. I was just starting to really let go and enjoy the exercise, when it was over. I was in Sam and Emily's back yard. Before going completely out of the cover of the forest, I phased back to my human form and slipped my shorts back on.

Jogging into the house I yelled out to Emily, "Emily! I'm here!" As I walked further through the house, I smelled the familiar sweet nasty smell of vampire. The scent smelt vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I looked for Sam's phone, and found it lying on the kitchen counter. I quickly dialed Edwards cell phone number. One ring….two…three.

"Go." was his command.

"Who the hell was at Sam and Emily's house?" I demanded of him.

"Jacob what are you talking about? None of us except Ness go on your land," Edward said in a droning voice. He knew the new treaty as well as I did.

"I'm telling you that you can come to Sam's house, and I'm telling you _now_!" I snarled at the phone, "Someone took Emily, and it was a vampire. The scent is familiar to me, but I can't tell whose it is. It's none of yours, but I want to know whose it is. I'm sure Sam will also!" I was furious. I didn't know who took Emily, and I didn't know how to explain this to Sam.

"We're on our way, Bella, Alice, and myself." he said, I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Hurry!" there was a hint of urgency in my voice.

* * * * *

Two agonizingly slow minutes later, Bella, Alice, and Edward arrived.

"What took you so long?" I was in Edwards face yelling at him. My hands were shaking.

"Jacob, calm down, I don't need you phasing now. Let us do our job please," Edward looked calm, but I could tell he was clenching his jaw. I'd seen him do that many times in the time that I'd known him. He sniffed the air, as did Bella and Alice.

"Edward," Bella said sadly.

"I know, love," he told her quietly. Beside him, Alice had gone rigid, and the whites of her eyes were showing. I was slightly repulsed. A second later, she came to.

"The Volturi. All I can tell you is that Emily is in Volterra. I saw them take her, and that's all. It goes blank after that."

A growl was coming out of my chest, but it was overtaken by the one that was ripping out of Bella's. So it was the army of vampires that we would have demolished last time.

I was pissed, I felt horrible, and I didn't know what I was going to tell Sam; he was gonna be furious. I didn't know why they would even take Emily anyways. I looked over at the used to be love of my life. She was looking at Edward, her mouth was moving fast, but I could understand her.

"Edward, why would the Volturi take _Emily_? What use is she to them? I don't understand," Bella sounded sad. She got very close to Emily when she was "the werewolf girl."

"Do you remember when they came to the clearing? They were wondering if they would be agreeable to being "guard dogs," and Caius wanted to destroy them. He thought that they were true werewolves. But they are merely shape shifters, Caius doesn't care. He wants them dead." Edward explained to the small gathering in Sam's house.

Bella caught on even before Alice or I did. "They're hoping to lure the wolves to Volterra,"

"You need to get out of here!" I said quickly. I heard Sam's car pulling into the long driveway that led to his house. "I'll explain all this to Sam, he's on his way in."

The vampires took off through the back door just as Sam opened the front one. I looked around the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen just in time to see that the stink of his house had hit home in Sam's mind. A growl escaped his lips, though he was not trying to hold it back. He immediately phased, his clothes shredding into small slivers of pieces. I walked slowly into the front of his house with my hands held in front of me, ready to phase if he jumped at me.

"Sam, it's me, I'll explain. I'm going to tell you now, it's not going to get any better. But you need to calm down enough to phase back. Please." I pled with him. In another second, a stark naked Sam was standing in front of me.

"What the hell is going on? Why does it _REEK_ of vampire? … Emily! Is Emily okay?" Sam was frantic now.

"Sam, calm down please!" I begged him. "Go get some clothes on quickly, and we'll both be a little bit more comfortable," he ran into a room and emerged less than a second later with a pair of sweatpants on.

"What the hell is going on Jake?" he asked me looking distressed.

"Emily's been taken…"

"Cullen…"

"No. The big coven that came to get rid of the Cullens."

"Dead."

"No, she's not dead, we're gonna get her back Sam,"

"No, not - her. Them." Sam only looked at me through his tortured eyes. The longing in them was not unfamiliar to me. He wanted Emily in his arms, safe and unharmed. I couldn't promise him that. If he lost Emily, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight for anyone. Then he looked at me with angry but curious eyes.

"What happened? I want to know Jacob." Oh boy, here we go.

I looked at him sadly. "I called Emily and asked her if she would help me pick out a ring for Ness. She agreed. I took and went to the cottage and wrote Ness a note, and came straight here. When I got here, she wasn't here, the place smelled of familiar vamps, but none that I could place. I called Edward, he Bella, and Alice came and figured out where Emily is." I told him quickly.

His hands were shaking, and his face was contorted with anger. I held my hands up in front of me again.

"Sam, breathe. Calm down, Sam." I said repeatedly, attempting to calm him down.

"Where is she at?" he hissed at me.

"Volterra, Italy."

"Get on the phone and book ten tickets to Volterra Italy. Call Carlisle Cullen. I would be greatly much appreciated if he and his family would come with us to get her back. No doubt they would have more influence with them than we alone."

"Yea, Sam. No problem, I'll go there, I'm hoping Ness will be back by now."

"Thank you Jacob. I would never be able to do this by myself - and live."

"Sam, I may not be in your pack any longer, but you are still my brother." I told him affectionately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and hit the redial button. Before the first ring ended, I snapped the phone shut. I hit the 1 key, and hit talk. I was calling Renesmee first. By the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" they asked.

"Hey, Ness! Where are you at?" I asked her hurriedly.

"Actually, I'm in Victoria's Secret trying some things on." she chuckled under her breath. Damn her. Images ran through my mind, but I quickly got things under control.

"Ness, are you still with Rosalie?"

"Yea, I am. Want to talk to her?"

"Yes, I do. Please hurry."

"Hold on one second Jacob. Rosalie! Here, take my cell phone. I'm still trying things on, and Jacob wants to talk to you. It sounds important." in the back ground I could hear the blonde leech sigh heavily.

"Ugh." more noise as the phone was being handed over, "What do you want dog?" she sounded disgusted.

"Look, you and Ness need to get home as soon as you can. Emily was taken and I need to talk to all of you. So, get home as soon as you can. I don't care if you have to drag her home, just get there!" I hung up the phone and ran out of Sam's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I reached the front door of the Cullen mansion I saw that my note that had been taped to the front door had been shredded to pieces and thrown on the porch. I walked into the house without knocking. Something that I had taken to doing since Renesmee had been born, and had become increasingly annoying to Edward.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm here Jacob Black." he answered me.

"I am here on Sam's behalf. We would like to know if you all would consider going with us to Italy. I'm going to book a flight for ten to Italy for the next flight out. Sam and I would greatly appreciate it if some of you if not all would help us get Emily back." I explained.

"Edward has explained the situation to me. I am very sorry for what has happened. I do not speak for the rest of my family, but, Esme and I shall accompany you to Volterra."

"We're coming too!" Alice piped up, motioning to herself and Jasper.

"I am _so_ there!" Emmett said excitedly, no doubt thinking about the ensuing fight.

"And I am _most_ definitely coming." said a voice from behind me. I turned around at the voice that I would know anywhere - Renesmee. I looked her up and down. She still looked the same, but more radiant some how.

"_No_ you are not Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said firmly. But there was an echo in the room or something. I turned my head; Edward was standing by my side, and he had said the exact same thing. At the exact same time; I shuddered, that was creepy.

"You are not going Ness. Baby, you can't. It would be too dangerous for you!" I cried.

"Damn it Jacob! I don't want to be mad at you so stay out of this!" she yelled at me. Her pretty face was contorted in anger. "I am going!" she wailed, but faced Edward as she was yelling. I laughed silently only because he had to deal with it, not me.

**I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and Renesmee decided to finally have it out. They had been arguing this point for at least ten minutes. We were all enjoying it. She would come up with a good point, and he would counter it twice as fast as she could come up with it. I didn't want her anywhere near Italy when everything went down, but I did like this part. _I just hope she doesn't win._ I thought to myself.

I looked over at Carlisle Cullen and his face was passive - as always. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was in deep thought. It was Esme however who interrupted the fighting.

"Alright _children_ that is quite enough." she was glaring at her son and granddaughter. "Edward, you know that Renesmee is an excellent fighter. We can bring her and someone can stay with her at a safe place if it comes to a fight." Esme always knew a better solution than arguing. But Edward still wasn't having it. I was less opposed to that idea, but it was still dangerous. I certainly wasn't staying there. I had told Bella no, and I would tell her daughter no.

A little voice in the back of my head was talking to me again. _You told Bella no because you _knew_ that you wouldn't have her in the end. But you know that Renesmee is yours. So what are you going to do now?_

Edward had apparently responded to Esme, but I didn't hear what it was, and now Esme was talking again.

"Edward, I don't care. I'm overriding your decision. Renesmee can go, Jacob, or one of the other wolves will stay with her when we go to the castle."

Esme looked over at me politely and told me, "Jacob, Carlisle and I will gladly pay for your family's way to Italy. All ten of you. Please let us. It's the least we can do."

"We don't want-"

Esme cut me off before I could finish. "Jacob, please, you _know_ we have plenty of money. It won't inconvenience us in any way."

"Well, it's alright I suppose. We'll pay you back."

"There is no need, Jacob." said Carlisle. Alice went rigid once more.

"What did you see Alice" everyone was rushing to her side.

"I saw that the pack won't pay us back… and we'll be okay with it."

"Alice!" I was slightly agitated now. She was making fun of me. "Fine, I'll stop worrying about it…shorty."

She gave me an exasperated look and stuck her tongue out at me, but didn't say anything in return. Jasper however growled at me quietly. Just a warning.

"Now, Jacob, I think it's high time that _we_ get our _alone_ time. So, lets go someplace!" Renesmee suggested to me. Involuntarily, of course, images swept past my mind at a blur. I heard a growl from behind me, it was loud, and was not meant to be for my ears only. I didn't dare look behind me; instead I looked down at my fiancée who was all smiles, "Sure, Ness. Anything for you." she smiled at me and laughed as she pulled my hand. I followed her as she bounded out the back door of the Cullen mansion. Even in my human form I could run faster than the average human, so I could keep up with Nessie. She was headed towards the forest. I didn't know where we were going. She was leading me by the hand. We went all the way until we hit the border. Once we got there, we slowed down a little bit. We walked hand in hand through the forest. I now knew where we were going. In the forest not far from the border there was a small cottage that we used when we wanted to be alone. It was fully furnished with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room, and several bedrooms. We used it for parties when we wanted it to be just a wolf's night in. Renesmee and I often came here just to be alone. Just to spend some time together. We watched TV, we played games, and we sometimes just sat and talked. I wasn't stupid enough to try anything when Edward could be so close.

"So what do you want to do Jacob?" she asked me. Before I could answer her though, she cupped my cheek in her hand. The images that flew through my mind, that she was sharing with me, were a true gift. Flashes of her went through my mind. I felt her lust, but I had to ignore it. Edward could be close by. But damn it, I wanted her so bad right now that it hurt. Have fun now, possibly loose my life later. Or, live but don't have fun.

_Screw it_ I thought to myself. I'd rather have fun, and not live, than live, and not have fun. I looked at Renesmee's face. _My_ Renesmee. She looked so beautiful. I crushed her lips with mine, and her breath became ragged. My breath was becoming quick. Pretty soon, she was underneath me on the couch, and I was about to go further than I ever had before.

*******************************************

I was lying on the couch, and Nessie was on top of me. She was swathed in a sheet that had appeared, and I didn't know exactly when it had come into play. Granted I had been distracted for quite some time. All I know, is that those few hours had been the best of my life. And not only had they been the best, but I had made her _scream_. It was one of the most incredible sounds I had ever heard in my life. Only because it wasn't just a scream; she screamed _my_ name. I was collecting my thoughts about my new experience, and watching my angel sleeping on my chest. That was when I heard my cell phone start ringing.

Jacob's POV

I groaned silently. I didn't really want to wake Renesmee up. But I guess it was inevitable. I reached for my phone and as soon as I moved her eyelids fluttered open. Her deep chocolate brown eyes stared deep into mine. Her hand flew to my face as she smiled. Memories of earlier flooded my mind. Her feelings and thoughts when I entered her. Her happiness, every thought that occurred to her during our time together. As I was reveling in her pleasing thoughts, I was still struggling to reach my phone. It was still ringing. I knew who it was; it had to be Edward.

When I looked at the caller ID the inevitable was there staring me in the face. Edward's name was highlighted on the front of my phone. I inwardly groaned at the words that were about to come out of his mouth. I was about to open my phone when it stopped ringing. Two seconds later, my phone vibrated. This meant that I had a text message. Uh oh.

U R DEAD.

Oh shit. I didn't want to re-cross that border. I didn't want to see what was waiting for me at the Cullen mansion. Was I going to get put through another wall? It doesn't really matter how fast I heal, It still hurts when I go through a wall.

"Renesmee," I whispered her name, "You have to get dressed. Edward just texted me. He knows and he wants you home…now."

"Oh shit." she looked at me with an agonizing stare. She got up and quickly found her clothes. They were strewn all around the room. I quickly dressed myself.

"Ready, love?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied sullenly. I pulled her into my arms and ran out the door.

Renesmee's POV

Jacob pulled me into his arms and I immediately felt at home once again. I was warm, and safe, and loved. That's all I could ever ask for. That was until about five minutes later when we reached the border. My father was standing there with my mother and the rest of my family. Oh this was going to be horrible.

My father was being restrained by Rosalie and Alice. My mother, who was still stronger than most at this point in time, was being restrained by Emmett. Jasper was in the back of the group. I could tell he was trying to calm down the atmosphere. He had a concentrated look on his face and you was putting a lot of energy into calming my parents down. Emmett was laughing hysterically while holding onto my mother.

Snarls were ripping out of my mothers chest as she glared at us both.

"Renesmee …Carlie…Cullen." she pronounced each word very carefully, and slowly, making sure to get the point across that she was _pissed_. "Get your eight year old ass in the house. Carlisle, if you would please escort her there and make sure she does not go anywhere but her room." yep, she was definitely pissed. Great.

I looked up at Jacob, unwilling to leave the safety of his arms, and most definitely unwilling to leave the safety of the border line. I wonder what would happen if I never went across; if I just stayed on this side.

"We would find a way to get you. Jacob wouldn't want you to be unhappy, he would eventually convince you to come home." It was my father who spoke. "We're not mad Renesmee, we're just disappointed. You're not even married to the dog yet, and you've already gone and done something irrevocable. It was just irresponsible on your part. But, you will just have to deal with whatever consequences come with the responsibility you've taken on." Jacob gently set me on my feet on the ground.

Great he was giving me a speech. By that time, he had stopped struggling to get to us. He stopped and walked away from the line, pulling my mother's hand as he went. She grudgingly followed him back to the cottage. Dammit. Why did they have to do that? It was one thing if they were mad, but to be disappointed? Ugh. This sucked!

"Jacob, come on. They are obviously not going to do much about it." I told him so quietly that no one but he could hear.

"I suppose you're right." he replied to me. He grabbed my hand and slowly walked across the border. It was like going to a different country. Rosalie was staring down her perfectly sculpted nose at me. She was glaring. And when she glared, boy did she glare.

I looked at Carlisle and he looked back silently until he said, "The plane that takes us to Volterra leaves in five hours. We must leave for the airport in two hours. Jacob, you will do wisely to go home and let your brothers know the update."

I was still looking at Carlisle when Jacob grabbed my chin and carefully pulled my face around to his.

"You go pack, and I'll be back, and you'll be safe in my arms again. I promise." he hugged me fiercely and kissed me passionately. I threw my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up and twirled me around in circles as we still kissed. He pulled away too soon for my liking, and my breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"I'm holding you to that," I told him quietly, trying to stall his leaving. I only tightened my grip around his neck.

"Ness, I have to go tell the pack that we'll be leaving soon. My pack is still at the house. I'll phase before I get to Sam's so I can let them know. I'll be back so soon you won't even know I was gone." he promised me. But it was a promise he broke as soon as he made it.

I reluctantly released my grip on him. Reluctantly, mind you. "I love you Jacob,"

"I love you too Renesmee." he said definitely.

I turned away and started to run for the house. I ran as fast as I could. I had a lot of clothes to pack. I almost hoped that Alice had already packed my suitcase. Almost.

I reached the house and ran in through the front door, hoping to get past my parents. No such luck.

"Uh, Renesmee," my mother called to me. Damn.

"Yeah mama?" I called back softly.

"You need to start packing. It won't take you long so just get it done. Your father and I are already packed up so if you need help, just call." Wow. She didn't say anything about what happened with Jacob. I think that hell was starting to freeze over. I stared at my mother and she didn't seem to have any hidden agenda. Yep, hell was freezing over.

I was about to agree with her, tell her okay, whatever you say, but Alice zoomed into the room like a gust of wind.

"I've already packed for you Nessie!" she said in her sing song voice. "You're clothes will be all the rage in Volterra." ugh.

"Wow!" I said in a fake surprise voice, "Thanks so much Alice! That saves me loads of time." sarcasm much?

I went into my room and closed my door quietly. I plopped down on my bed with a sigh. Ugh. As I began to think about the approaching days I began to realize that they were going to be long and boring days. There wasn't even a chance that my parents, or Jacob… or anyone for that matter, would let me even step foot out of my hotel room. Let alone the actual hotel. I would never get to see Volterra. And I always heard that it was such a beautiful city. Besides the fact that blood was shed every day due to the fact that there was a coven of three vampires and their guards and servants, who were also vampires. I had no problem with vampires who didn't follow our "vegetarian" diet. I could get along with them very well. But vampires that killed for sport, they just weren't on my list of people to hang around with.

I was still lying on my bed thinking when I heard footsteps coming towards my door. I sniffed the air: it was my father. Uh oh. About a quarter of a second later there was a knock at my door.

"Renesmee? Can I come in please?" my father called to me.

"Yea, Dad." I called through the door to him, "Come on in." he opened, walked in, shut the door, and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I meant what I said Ness. I'm not going to punish you for what you did with Jacob. But I hope that you are ready for whatever consequences come with your decision. I'm here to tell you the ground rules for when we're in Volterra." great…

"I'm listening, dad,"

"First, you are to stay in the hotel room at all times. At. All. Times." he said, punctuating every word. "If Jacob elects to stay, instead of going to the castle, then I will know everything. I will be close enough to still be able to hear both of your thoughts. You just better hope that your not pregnant." he said the last part so softly, I almost didn't hear it. Almost.

I wanted to cry. I knew that he was disappointed in me. But I didn't think that he would say anything to me. Especially that. None of us knew if I could reproduce or not. If so, it would be with Jacob. We wouldn't be able to tell the Volturi. If we did, they would want to destroy that child also. It would be part human, part vampire, and part wolf. I know that I should care about my father hearing this, but the truth was, I really didn't. I was full grown, and could do as I pleased. And I did just that.

Ugh, I had to make this right. "Dad," I said in a monotone voice. I didn't really have to yell. I just had to say it, and I knew that everyone in the whole damn house would hear me. Just like they heard _everything_ that went on in this house.

"Yes, Renesmee?" he said as he glided in my room once again.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. What happened. If it turns out that I can reproduce, then I will accept the consequence when it comes down to it. We have Carlisle, and we have you. You took care of mom when she was pregnant with me, and I'm much less breakable now, than she was when she was human. I'm only half human." I put on my big eyes face. "I know you can talk care of me, and I'm sorry for what I did, only because I know how it hurts you and mamma. But, I'm not sorry for what I did. I love Jacob, and Jacob loves me. You know that dad. You may not like it, but you know that all he wants is to make me happy. And he is what makes me happy." I was finished with my speech.

"That sounds very responsible of you, Renesmee, but we will see if or when the time comes, if you will hold true to that promise. Now, Jacob and the pack are going to be her in less than a minute. It's time to leave for the airport." he told me. My stomach did a silent flip at the thought of seeing Jake again. Just as I started to walk down the stairs he walked through the door as if he owned the place. He still looked incredible. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and no shirt. His muscles rippled down his chest and stomach. His arms bulged with hidden muscles. He was beautiful.

I flew down the rest of the stairs and into his warm, safe arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I felt completely safe.

_So there Dad! Jacob makes me feel safe! Nothing you can do will change that! _ I knew in my heart that I wasn't really mad. He only cared for my safety. He was too stubborn to see the truth. Everyone else knew that. But they were used to the rest of the family growing up and going off to do what they wanted. Carlisle was much better at understanding, and being patient. My father, not so much.

It probably should have bothered me that I knew he was hearing my thoughts on the subject, but hopefully he would hear the remorse in my thoughts. I leaned into Jacob's bare chest and started to sift through my thoughts. What did I want to tell him first? As I was thinking, I started absent-mindedly running my fingers along Jacob's arm. Then, Carlisle broke into my thoughts.

Behind him was the rest of the pack. Well, the two packs put together.

I looked into every face and tried not to think of how one of them might die during the upcoming battle. Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Leah, Quil, Seth, and my _Jacob_. They were all there, and all of them were looking uncomfortable. The sides of their noses were pulled up into a look of disgust. It must smell to them. Several of them were trembling. I'm sure they were already in a battle. A battle against their own instincts, which were telling them to phase, and attack the vampires that were in their presence.

"Thank you all so much for coming," I said to them, attempting to break the tension. Jacob snorted at me, and Leah spoke up.

"It's not like they weren't going to come. It should be us, thanking you all for helping us. It's one of us that was taken. Not one of you." I looked at him and my eyes narrowed. I knew that Leah wasn't exactly thrilled with me being the love of Jacob's life, but she could be so cynical some times. I hated it.

"You know Leah, just because you're a wolf, doesn't mean that Emily wasn't just as important to me as she was to you. Or my mother for that much. So you can just go shove your attitude up your -"

"Okay! Ha, ha -" Jacob laughed nervously. I looked at him angrily, and he just looked at me with a straight face then said, " Hon, I think that it's time for us to go get in the car. Our plane leaves in a couple of hours. Are you all packed?"

"Jake?" Leah protested at his interruption. I could tell that she was just as fired up as I was.

"Leah, I swear, if you start anything with Renesmee, I will personally throw you out of the plane." in my head I laughed hysterically. I did have some sense of self preservation, after all. I looked at my father and he had the smallest bit of a smile etched into his face. He knew Jacob wouldn't let her do anything to me, but nonetheless flew in between Leah, and Jake and me.

I looked around my father to glare at Leah. After that, all you could hear was Emmett's booming laugh. But it wasn't like his usual laugh. It was kind of like a nervous laugh, or maybe with a hint of sarcasm, and anger.

"Well, I guess we know who's not sitting next to each other on the plane!" he continued to laugh for a second. Then, when he stopped, the house was left in an awkward silence.

Carlisle was the next to speak. "Yes, well, I think that we should be leaving any time now," he was silent for a second while he thought. "I'll take a silent roll call then," I'm just going to mentally take note of the names that will be going. That way, I can know if someone is missing," he explained his reasoning.

"Myself, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Sam, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Seth, Collin. Is that everybody? Okay, good. I have our tickets here. Good, nineteen of them, nineteen of us. Pass the pile down after you take your own." the tickets went down the line.

When the pile got to the end of the line, Carlisle began to give more directions, "I'll take my Mercedes. Esme, Alice and Jasper will ride with me. Edward, you, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett can ride in your Volvo." My dad reached into his pocket and took out his keys. He put his arm protectively around my mother's waist and motioned to Rose and Emmett to follow them to the garage. Alice, Jasper and Esme kind of just hung back behind Carlisle. "Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah, can ride in Emmett's jeep." Carlisle went over to a wall that had a shelf on it. There were little hooks going down the wall. There were eight hooks. There were sets of keys on each one. They were the extra sets to all of the cars. He grabbed a set that was hanging from the jeep hook, and threw them at Sam.

Sam caught them in the air with one hand. "Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin, you can take Jasper's Ferrari." he threw the keys at Paul. Paul wasn't paying attention, so the keys hit him in the forehead. Everyone snickered silently. We had all heard stories of Paul's outbursts from Jacob, myself and my mother.

Carlisle looked at me. "Renesmee, you Jacob and Seth can take your mustang. Alright everyone, if you know what car you're taking, get to it! If not, I'll show you." Carlisle offered to the others.

Once everyone was in their prospective places, Carlisle, in his Mercedes, led the way to the airport. I was driving my baby, my mustang once again. I had no problem with that. I rolled all the windows down as low as they would go and let the wind blow through my hair. It felt incredible. When I looked over at Jacob, I noticed that he had been staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

He didn't look away when I caught him staring. I felt kind of self conscious when he did that. Stared at me for long periods of time that is. I turned my eyes back to the road and paid attention to the road ahead and Carlisle's black Mercedes. It didn't take us long to get to the airport what with our driving habits. I turned onto the exit ramp that led to Port Angeles Airport, following Carlisle.

I pulled up behind Carlisle as he parked in a space in the parking lot. We were just going to leave all the cars here. No one would take them. People leave their cars here all the time. Besides, we could always find them when we got back, it wouldn't be that hard.

Jacob got out of the car when I stopped in the parking space. I popped the trunk for him. He got both of our bags, and Seth got his own bags. My carry on was on my shoulder, and Jacob had the rest. He put everything in one hand and he snaked his arm around my waist. It felt good to be in his arms…well, arm. We were walking towards the front doors of the airport when I spotted the rest of our large group a couple of feet ahead of us. We all ran to catch up.

As we walked into the airport, Carlisle veered off to the right and through a side door, and not through the inner main doors, like I had expected. My dad turned his head towards me and answered my unasked question.

"Carlisle leased out a private plane. He said that it was the biggest one they had, and it should have just enough seats for us. There will be one flight attendant." he told everyone.

Jacob let go of my waist as we still had to go through security checks. I didn't want to move away from him, but I had no choice. We went through security checks and so did our luggage. After we were all done, we were walked outside to a take off strip. It was our own little, well, not so little, private jet.

I had already donned my carry on bag again. I was holding Jacob's hand and following the long line of people that I called my family. Both sides: the vampires and the wolves. Carlisle had to show some I.D. before we could get onto the plane. He had his passport already in hand. I waited a few seconds as my family sped onto the plane. It was my turn to get onto the plane. I stepped up onto the first step, and then I sped impatiently up the steps. Way in the back, there were two isolated seats. I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him back there. I sat down in one of the seats, and he took the other. The seats were leather, and incredibly comfortable. I could definitely fall asleep in one. Fortunately I could sleep along with my wolf family. As for the vampire side, it would be a very long ride.

Also I knew that most of everyone wouldn't be sleeping anyway. A small jet where half of the occupants were vampires, the other half were wolves, three of the passengers were human (the pilots and the attendant) and one passenger was half human, half vampire. What a group, talk about tension!

Everyone was seated. I put my carry on bag beneath my seat and I leaned my head against the seat. I looked over at Jacob and sighed as I took in the sight of him. I had to find some way to make him stay at the hotel with me. There was no chance in hell that I was letting him walk out of that hotel when the time came for the rest of the family to leave. He had to stay with me. He _had_ to. I settled in for a nine hour flight.

_**NINE HOURS LATER**_

I woke up after about a two hour nap. All of the vampires (and the half vampire…me!) ordered food when the attendant offered it to us. But when she had gone, we all gave the food to the wolves. The portions of the food weren't exactly large, and we knew the wolves would be starving. Of course they had brought their own food, but when were wolves ever _not _hungry? That would be a never. They ate everything there was to eat.

The captain came over the loud speaker and said that we were beginning our descent. Everyone woke up and sat their seats back up. I didn't know what to expect. While I had a perfect memory, I was little the last time that I had an encounter with the Volturi, so my perspective was different.

My thoughts occupied me until we landed. I was still in my thoughts and Jacob's hand suddenly appeared in front of my face. I stared up at the love of my life. He was wearing a half smile on his face. It made him more beautiful than usual. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up into a hug that if I were fully human, it would have hurt. It was bone crunching. But I welcomed it. I brought his head down to my own and whispered in his ear, "I love you, my fiancé." he looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ness! Jacob!" barked my father, "get off the plane!" I groaned at my father's bluntness. I needed to think of a way to get Jacob to stay with me while everyone else went to the castle. As I walked in front of Jacob down the aisle and then the stairs I kept looking back at him.

"Alright Ness, what's on your mind?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing honey," I told him quietly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tell me what's bothering you." he demanded of me. I didn't answer until we got on the ground. when we were, I had my carry on bag on my shoulder, and I grabbed his hand in my own. I looked up into his face with big puppy dog eyes.

"Jacob, when everyone else goes to the castle, I want you to stay with me at the hotel. My dad told me that he will let you stay with me. All I need is for you to say yes. As I understand it, a couple of years ago, you got your action. Now please, Jacob, will you please stay with me when they go off to fight?"

He looked at me with big sad eyes. I knew he wanted to fight, he was a man, and men can't help that they genetically want to use their fists when solving a problem. But I knew that Jacob was sensitive, and I knew he loved me. If only he loved me enough to stay, and not fight, like I knew he really wanted to.

He looked at me because Carlisle had stopped everyone and was looking back at us. "Renesmee, you can finish your conversation in the hotel, but for now, lets go!" he had raised his voice. Carlisle never raises his voice, so I figured that we had better hurry up. Jacob and I ran to catch up with everyone.

We had chosen to take a flight that would get us to Italy during the night. In Italy, where we were now, it was nine at night. We walked through the airport to baggage claim. We all got our suit cases and headed for customs.

Once through, we headed for the door. Jacob had his arm around my waist and his hand was digging into my skin. Carlisle had apparently called ahead, because there were several cars waiting for us outside the airport.

Outside the airport, the night was beautiful. I could see the stars, and they were beautiful as well. The car arrangements were the same as they were one the first car trip. Each group claimed a car. Some knew already what cars they would get, like Alice, most of us knew that the yellow Porsche was hers. She claimed before anyone who didn't know, tried to take it. I ran to the only American car there was. It was a midnight black Ford Mustang with red racing stripes down the middle of the hood and the roof of the car. My group followed. Once again, I was following Carlisle. We drove for about five minutes down streets that were made of different colored flagstones. Slightly bumpy, but beautiful nonetheless.

I was driving with my left hand. I clutched Jacobs left hand in my right. He was looking at me intently. I was going to ignore him until he gave me an answer. I wouldn't ask him again. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have to tell me either yes, or no, straight out. Carlisle turned onto a busier street than what we had been on, so I had to slow down, and concentrate. I needed both hands to drive and not hit anybody on the street now. I could see a hotel-like building at the end of the street. I assumed we were going there. I followed Carlisle at a snail's pace until we reached a slightly hidden drive, where Carlisle turned onto it. I put my turn signal on, and turned to follow the car in front of me.

I pulled into the parking garage and got out of my silent rental car I popped the trunk open with the button on the key. As it opened, I swooped down to pick out my own luggage and left the other luggage to the men. I could carry my own bags.

I searched around for the rest of my family. Spotting them ahead, they were walking at a human pace towards the elevators. I sped up to the speed of a human run, in order to catch up with them. Once I did I moved to the side to fall in step with Alice and Jazz. She looked at me somewhat exasperated. I knew she was trying to see the future but me and the wolves were blocking he visions.

I heard footsteps behind me and then I felt an arm snake around my waist. I was about to pull away when I heard a voice in my ear. "Yes, my love," that was all he said. As I was walking, I turned my head 90 degrees to my right and looked up at him. I had tears in my eyes. I loved him more than words could ever express. A single tear fell down from my eye and began its descent down my face. I watched him reach his hand up and use his thumb to wipe away the tear. It was incredibly romantical. Yes, I said romantical.

We got to the elevators. And we had to take separate ones, since the group was so big. Ten people went into one of the elevators, seven in another elevator. Jacob and I went into our own elevator. Our arms were around each other. I was holding on as if my life depended on how tight I was holding onto him. I didn't want to let go. The doors slid open and we stepped out. I looked around and saw our group just stepping out of the other elevators. I linked my hand through Jake's and started to tow him towards the group.

We all followed Carlisle to the front desk of the hotel. He checked our enormous group in. I'm sure that we were paying a pretty penny for this trip. But it probably didn't even amount to anything when you considered our funds. Our family had money stashed away in every part of the world. It was nice not to have to worry about money.

Carlisle gave me a key and whispered in my ear to hurry up and get Jacob and myself to our room. They would be leaving as soon as they put their things in their own rooms. If he hurried everyone up, then maybe my father wouldn't realize that he, Carlisle, had put me and Jacob into a room together.

I took my bags in one hand and grabbed Jacob's hand in the other. We ran for the elevators that would take us to our room. I couldn't wait to spend the day with him. Hopefully I wouldn't be too preoccupied with thoughts and prayers for my family, who would be flirting with death the whole time.


End file.
